roleplaying_in_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FairyTailLover01/Tylodyer Nate and Melody's... 'Maturity'
'Chapter 1: What happened last night...?' Melody wakes up on top of Nate, completely naked. She looks at Nate and realizes that he's not wearing any clothes, either. She quickly moves off of him and grabs her bra off of the floor. She puts on her underwear and Nate wakes up. He stares at Melody for a second, then his eyes widen. "Why the HECK aren't we wearing any clothes...?" He asks. "I don't know... I don't remember anything from last night..." Melody mumbles. Nate gets up and puts his underwear on, then putting his pants on. Melody continues to stare at Nate nervously as he puts his shirt back on. "Alright... alright.... um.... let's just not talk about this-" Moak runs in and stares at the two of them. Especially Melody, until he realizes that's rude. "MELODY YOU HAVE A CALL..." Melody answers nervously and starts putting her shirt on. "H-hello...?" "Hey wazzap" The voice is Tyler. "Um... n-nothing much! Uh... how are you this morning?" She says, putting her pants back on. "Good, good... um......." Tyler looks at Bea, who was sleeping next to Tyler with no Pants... or bra...... or-okay so she's nude... "SO WHAT DO YOU WANNA DO TODAY?" He asks nervously "Um... I don't really know... uh..." Melody says. Nate does a fake cough. It's loud enough for Tyler to hear over the phone. "Sorry, just gimme one second, Nate. Um... I'm fine with whatever. How about we play Minecraft?" Tyler blushes. "U-Um YEEAH SURE let's-let's do that!" He says. "Alrighty, we'll be over in a few minutes. BAI~" She hangs up. She finishes getting dressed, then her and Nate head to Tyler's like nothing happened. They all have fun, but Melody and Nate aren't exactly making it non-obvious that they're hiding something. They were VERY close to getting caught, but when they were asked about it, they simply said "Nothing happened, I'm just tired". Chapter 2: It happened again... and worse... It's been a few weeks since Chapter 1 took place. Melody and Nate sleep in their own rooms most of the time, but not only because of what happened, but also because they prefer their own beds. Now, they're asleep in Nate's Gloamis room... Nate wakes up on top of Melody, sucking on her boob. He realizes this and hops off of her, then realizing they're both completely naked again. Melody wakes up and rubs her eyes, then looking at Nate. She realizes she's naked, and so is he... and she quickly puts her underwear back on. "Oh my gosh... d-did it happen again...!?" She questions. "I... I guess so..." Nate says nervously. He puts his clothes back on and looks at Melody nervously. She's putting her shirt on already and looks insanely nervous. "I know it's not something that you normally talk about to your parents... but... we need to tell dad about this..." Nate says. Melody looks at him, her eyes wide open. "He'll ''kill ''us!" She says. "Maybe he'll help us..." Nate says. Melody sighs and after getting all her clothes on, she and Nate head to go tell John. "Hello-" "Dad, we need to talk to you..." Nate says. "What is it...?" John asks. They attempt to explain what's happened. "Three times...? You're lucky you came to me when you did..." He starts to call Kilion. "She's gonna freak-" "She knows what to do, Jenova. Go to the library in the Void Kingdom. We'll be there soon." Nate and Melody teleport to the library. END OF CHAPTER 2. FINALLY. Chapter 3: We have to go through another one... Kilion arrives in the library with John. "You two... you're so luck you haven't reached the fourth one!" "What is the 'fourth one'?" Nate asks. "...First... we explain why you two are having... those... moments." John says. "Okay... so all marks have side effects... the Light one being kissing, as it makes the user want to kiss at the age of... sixteen... and the Shadow one being... well.... we call it the 'Virgin Stealer'..." Kilion says. Nate and Melody's eyes widen. "And although attracted to all, they're most attracted to fellow marks. Especially one of their kind...." John says. Kilion takes Melody's jacket off of her and looks at Nate, who's for once wearing a tank top. Her marks, along with Nate's, are exposed. "Since you two share the Light and Shadow marks, that's why you keep doing what you're doing," John says. "In fact, that's why your father and I fell in love, was our first kiss from my mark. Then, well.... after we got married, his mark came into play even more and... well... Nate was born..." Kilion says. Nate's eyes widen. "Wait, so did you or did you ''not ''want me?" He asks. "Well, we didn't not want you, but we didn't try to get you," Kilion says. "And we didn't know about the marks at the time, we just thought we had amnesia, so... therefore Melody came around..." John says. "Oh, alright, so technically you didn't ''try ''to get either one of us," Melody says. "Technically...... yes..... that's true... but this is besides the point. You're gonna hate us... but... we need to set up cameras in your rooms." John says. "What? Why!?" Melody protests. "For the next time something like this happens. We have to wait until then to help you... and I'm sorry..." Kilion says. "You haven't even explained why we can't remember these things!" Nate yells. "You can't remember these things because the marks are controling you. It's practically another personality," John says. Nate and Melody sigh. Kilion calls Dani in and John starts flying. "You two, go get this stuff off of your minds. Go hang out with Tyler, maybe?" Kilion says. "Alright... I'll call him and see if he wants to hang out," Melody says. John smiles and both he and Kilion fly off. Melody looks at Nate and Moak flies over to them, as if he could read their thoughts. Category:Blog posts Category:Meep? Category:I mean I meep. Category:I meep a lot. Category:Okay, we'll meep together. Thank you.